A New Life
by lilylolo
Summary: A regular 14 year old is suddently changed into something she can't immagine-will the flock help her? please read! my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic! I do not own Maximum Ride...**

**Based on a true story...**

I'm not going to tell you a bunch of lies, this happened to me. My friends and I have put this together to show the horrors, and good parts in our lives. We're what some of you may call the flock. You probably know the original flock's story, Iggy, Angel, Dylan, Gazzy, Max, Fang, Nudge, and of course, Total. But do you know mine?

It all started one day in late January, a few days after my birthday. I had officially turned 14! It was a pretty exciting year, getting ready for high school, staying up with friends and school... until that fateful day- the date doesn't matter. I was walking home from school, because my mom broke her hip and can't drive, when, right as I exited "the bridge" as we call it, I got a strange tingling, like someone was watching me...

That was the first encounter.

Anyway, back with the story... nothing else happened that day. What was really weird was the next day, it was Saturday, you know, the day after Friday? So I was turning the corner when I felt that weird tingling again. Then a splitting pain shot through my back.

Within a few seconds, it was gone, leaving me on the floor. I could breathe so well, not a usual thing for an asthmatic, and my eyesight was even better than my usual 20:20. I don't know, I just felt different... it was weird.

**it'll get better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Maximum Ride :(Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate them!**

_What's going on?_ I thought. I ran to the bathroom, my heart pounding. Yeah, you can tell I'm pretty ok in "times of great distress." Anyway, I dashed into the bathroom, not even breathing hard after the semi long run I just did. I stripped off my shirt (I had a tank top on!) and turned around. And nearly _passed out_! On my back was a pair of tiny, 5-inch wings! I tried to move them, but had no feeling, only, that is, until I touched them with a shaking hand. It hurt. It felt like a fresh cut, a _big _fresh cut. I decided _not_ to put my shirt back on for fear of hurting myself again. At least I was home alone...

I'm going to spare you the long 2 month growth of my wings. When you start saying "my wings" it's weird of course, but I got used to them, just like you might get used to a new phone. But anyway, it got harder to keep it a secret, I was still in school, and especially it was hard in P.E... Having super strength and speed is really hard to hide, and the wings, when dressing out, or changing into your gym and school clothes. I had to keep my back pressed WAY up against the wall. My friends were the first to notice my growth, I grew 2 inches in 2 months, of course, I was already tallish, but still, growing a lot in a little time is NO fun at all. Next thing I knew, it was time for a doctor visit... she noticed how tall I was, WAY outgrowing her, and how good my ears were, and how good my sight was. Then she said the dreaded, "ok Hun, I'm going to leave the room, and you're going to get undressed and put on this dress." A paper dress, how fun. Quickly, I scanned for cameras, and slipped off my clothes and put the silly paper thing on, feeling just as naked as being without one. She knocked on the door. My heart was pounding, if someone finds out my secret, I'm done for! "Come... Come in" I stammered.

**please keep reading! it'll get better! in a chapter or two, it'll get alot better i hope!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Maximum Ride Please review! – Lily**

"Ok Hun, just turn around, bend down and let me feel your back. I need to check if your back is curved or not."

_Oh shoot_

I bended down reallllly slowly, and she touched my back, and felt my spine.

I closed, knowing she HAD to feel my wings.

"Ok Hun, your through, you can get dressed now." My eyes shot open.

_What?_

"Oh, um, uh, ok... " I got dressed again after she left the room.

When I got home, I went to my sister, who happens to be my twin also. "Hey sis, can you feel my back?"

Without even looking out, she reached out a hand and touched my back. "So? It's a back, duh."

What I figured out was if I didn't want someone to find out my secret, they didn't have to.

After 2 more months of trying to fit in to the world, I had to go. I LOVE the maximum ride books, with a passion. So I decided to e-mail Fang.

Dear Fang,

Please tell me if you're really real, or if you're just some character that a man made up to pass the time. I need to know, I have a problem that only you can fix. I need to fit in with people who are more like me, if you know what I mean... I live in Dallas Texas and need help.

PLEASE e-mail me back!

-Allyson

Now to wait. And wait and wait. I was really starting to lose hope; I couldn't fly, and couldn't stay here. That's when he answered me back..

Dear Allyson,

No, I'm not just some fake character; I'm real as can be. If your thinking of leaving home to join us, I want to warn you, get used to needles, and hard work, cause that's what we live with. If you really want to meet me, come to the Dallas ball, or the Reunion tower, you should know what I'm talking about, since you live there. This better not be a joke.

-Fang

**is it any better? please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Maximum Ride. Thank you again for reviewing! I know it's a little boring right now, but I promise it'll get better!**

I wrote my letters, one to each of my friends, and one to each of my family members. I couldn't tell them the truth. I had to lie. I hate lying. I told them I had to go away for a project, they would believe me, I hope. Only one last thing to do, get approval from Fang.

Fang POV:

I yawned, again. And sweated, it was HOT! Whoever said Texas had to be so bad. The flock and I had gotten back together after a while, I just couldn't stay away from Max and the rest, well especially Max. Yea, I love her, got a problem with that? Nudge is still Nudge, loving teen magazines. Gazzy is as gassy as ever, max is still beautiful, and Iggy can see on and off. Oh and there's total, but you know what he's like.

"Fang, how much longer?" wined Angel, she's better, not as psycho as she used to be.

"I don't know Angel." Just then a tall, skinny girl matching the description I had been given showed up, show time! "Tell me if you pick up anything suspicious, Angel."

Allyson POV:

I saw them for the first time, 6 sweating, tall kids, and one dog with a little doggy jacket on, I'm guessing to hide the wings. I had my wings tucked in tighter than kid's windup toy. They looked hot, I wasn't even sweating, I'm used to it, born and raised in the lone star state, that's me.

Anyway, I walked up to them and casually sat on the bench next to them, watching the dart train go by.

"Fang?"

"who's asking" he replied.

"Allyson, we talked earlier."

"We better go inside."

Max POV:

"I'll take over" I said to Fang.

"so," I said while turning to the new girl,"I understand you just got your... gift?"

"Uh, yea, just a few months ago, I'm not sure how, just happened."

She was kind of pretty, blond hair, not bleached blond, just light, and sun streaked, she spent a lot of time outside. And she has pretty eyes, the bluest I've ever seen, they're bright blue, then a dark, almost black ring on the outside of the iris. And her eyes were huge! She had a few freckles, mostly on her arms and sholders, but only a few, not too many.

"can I see them?"

"See what?" she asked, cocking her head to the left slightly.

Angel POV:

She thinks weird, not evil weird, just weird. It's not like Max, or Gazzy, or even Iggy, who thinks pretty weirdly, seeing he can't see. Her thoughts just sort of jump around all wildly, she never completes a sentence in her head. But she isn't bad, she doesn't want to hurt us, just join us. And she's sad, something about her family, she really loves them. I guess she would know what it's like to have a family, I sure wish I knew what it's like, I'll have to ask her later. ONLY if she joins the flock, I guess I shouldn't get attached to an idea.

Gazzy POV:

She's pretty, not prettier than Max, they're equally pretty I think. I think I'm going to play a trick on her!

Allyson POV:

I like them. Fang is quiet, Dylan is creepy smiling at me, Max is leaderly, Nudge is talking to Gazzy earnestly, Angel is Petting Total, Total is talking to Angel, though quietly so no one hears him, and Iggy is just standing there, staring at me, creepy. When he saw me looking back he blushed slightly and turned away quickly, that's weird. _He's kind of cute. blonde hair, blue eyes, like me._ I thought, Angel gave me a funny look, guess I should keep my thoughts focused...

**Thanks for reading! should i continue? i'm not so sure i will, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Maximum Ride. Thank you again for reviewing! I know it's a little boring right now, but I promise it'll get better!**

Iggy POV:

She's gorgeous! Blonde hair, tan skin, blue eyes. And full, but not Botoxish, pretty lips. She smiled at me! When she cocks her head, I love how her hair kind of falls to one side. I sure do hope Max lets her in the flock... Fang always has Max, it's not fair. It's not like I'm about to date Nudge or anything. And I know Ella likes me, but I'm not so sure I like her back, she's too giggly. I'm sure that I like this new girl, what's her name again? Oh yea, Allyson, so pretty...

_Iggy! You barely know her!_said a little voice in my head

_Oh shoot! Angel, don't tell anyone! PLEASE!_ I thought back with the best puppy dog eyes I had.

She just rolled her eyes and walked off to talk to Gazzy.

Allyson POV:

"Sure you can see them, but only if I can see yours, I want to make sure you're not a fake." I've had too many encounters with fakeness, fake friends, fake love, I'm just too careful to let myself get hurt again...

"Fine, guys, "she said turning to the flock," stay here I'm going to where no one will see us."

A second later, we were in a secluded area where no one seemed to be. Max wipped off her jacket, and out came her wings. They really are pretty, brown and tan and white, with a little black.

"They're... beautiful. I hope mine live up to yours."

"Ok then, let's see them." She snapped.

Slowly, I eased off my jacket, watching carefully so no one would see me. Then slowly also extended my wings, much slower than Max. Max eyed them, poked them, and then poked them again with a shard of a beer bottle that was on the ground, wich caused me to jump and yelp.

"Just wanted to make sure they're real, ok Allyson, you're in."

My heart leapt with joy! I was in! No more hiding my wings in a cramped jacket, no more forcing myself to slow down, jump lighter, push lighter, well, do everything as carefully as I could!

I heard a few cheers around the corner, knowing Angel, she read my mind and told everyone about it. I hope they're ok with me joining!

I'm finally free!

**Was it better? Please review! It REALLY helps me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you sooo much for the awesome reviews! I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Allyson POV:

That night, I slipped out of the house, after a beautiful day with my family. I've always loved them, my parents are divorced, so I cherish every moment I get with both parents, only a person in my situation would understand. I gave my cat a hug, my mom one last kiss, making her turn in her sleep, left the letters on my made bed, and left. My story is that I had to leave, for a secret organization. No dought they would freak at first, but I hope they calm down after a while. It was for their own good anyway, I put them in danger being around. I'm going to miss the lazy days, the fun days, and the regular days of a normal life, but, hey, I'm not normal! Not anymore at least... I'm thinking of it as reincarnation, exchanging one life for another. I'll skip the tears and such, don't need the sad mushy stuff. Iggy and Dylan were the ones who met me first. They dropped out of trees on either side of me, nearly giving me a heart attack...

Iggy POV:

"Can you fly?" she asked, looking up to my with her pretty eyes... are those tears I see? Without thinking, I reached out to brush her cheek, catching a small tear not even my raptor vision could see. She turned her face away, trying and failing to block out my seeing her wipe her eyes again.

"Uh... Um..." quickly trying to pick back on topic as she looked back at me again "yea, I can fly, can you?"

"No... I uh... never had a teacher?" she laughed, what a pretty laugh... light and happy, but of course it had to end, and her usual quietness came again. I sure do hope nothing is bothering her...

Scientist POV:

"Sir, subject 'Dylan' is off topic. His sensors show he no longer is focused on 'Max.'"

"That's impossible you fool!" said the director," he was bred to love her!"

"See for yourself."

"We have a dilemma, call the master director."

Max POV:

"I wonder if I made the right choice, letting that girl in the flock..."

"Whatever you do, I'll back you up, you know I will."

Fang and I were sitting back to back on a tree, watching Allyson get aquatinted with my flock.

_Angel, do you pick up anything bad?_ I thought

_Nope! I really like her! Dylan is thinking weird thoughts about her, I can't get all of it, he has a wall up._

_Hmmm... Thanks Angel, go have fun now. _

"Everyone seems to like her, am I the only one who is cautious about her? We just met her; she could be a freakbot or something!"

"Whatever, just go with the flow, we'll deal with her when we have to, now" said Fang as her turned around and picked me up in his lap, "I have more pressing matters to attend to..."

Nudge POV:

"Ew, do they always do that?" Allyson asked with a disgusted face.

I looked up to where she was looking, seeing Max and Fang, again...

"Better get used to it..."

_**Later that night...**_

Iggy POV:

_Her wings are like giant barn owl wings, they are as pretty as her eyes, and smile, and... stop! Stop being all romeo and juliet! Knock out if it Iggy! I don't know what's wrong with me!_

Allyson POV:

Max walked out from around the corner, where she was gathering firewood, "ok guys, we're going to mom's!"

A series of cheers and woops sounded from the rest of the flock. "I love your mom!" said Nudge

_I just hope Dr. Martinez is as nice as my mom..._

**Any suggestions? Please help out! I really appreciate reviews! Should I even continue? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you again for the reviews! Hope it's more interesting! I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Dr. M POV:

_They said there would be a new girl, I wonder what she's like_...

That's when Angel's voice came to my head

_We're here! _

I ran out of the kitchen, bumped into Ella, told her, and ran outside, all in record time. I saw Max in front, leading them all into a steep dive, then Fang, right above her, too close, I'm going to have to talk to her about that..., then Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Dylan, and last but not least Iggy, who was carrying a skinny blonde girl who was clinging to him like her life depended on it, which it probably did, seeing she wasn't flying, and they were a few hundred feet in the air.

Angel POV:

_I'm just fine with her holding onto me... I wonder if she likes me... bomb plans..._ Iggy's mind is boring, too much lovey doo.

_Oh, I love my Max! _Dr. M

_OMG! Iggy! I looooove you! I hope I have enough makeup on! i have such a surprise for Max! We'll have so much fun!_ Ella

_Bombs... Bombs... Iggy... Bombs_ Gazzy

_I hope nothing happens to us while we're here!_ Max

That's the life of a mind reader, knowing everyone's personal secrets, and boring stuff. I'm going to talk to Total...

Allyson POV:

_I'm sooo scared! The first fly I have we have to go through a rain storm! I'm hanging on to Iggy so tight! I can feel every crease and scar on him... ANYWAY back to my usual mind, I don't know what's wrong with me!_

We landed, roughly, seeing Iggy usually didn't fly with a passenger and he was in a blind spell, his vision comes and goes, that's what he told me anyway.

"Hello, honey! I'm Doctor Martinez, Max and Ella's mom." I got a hug similar to my mom's old hugs, warm and soft. Of course this made my vision cloud and I had to take a few deep breaths to keep from bursting out in tears, like I've done too many times lately...

"I'm Allyson." _Might as well keep on the quiet side, just in case._ I returned the hug.

"Ella, where are you sweetie? I want you to meet Allyson!" I looked around, and found a Hispanic girl pressed up hard to Iggy, batting her eyelashes, "Uh hum, yea, hi Allyson." She looked over for a second, looked back at Iggy, and walked over, shook my hand and stood over by Nudge, no dought discussing fashion.

"Why don't you all come inside?" she said turning to the rest of the flock.

I yawned, after a beautiful Mexican diner, it was still only 3:00, and we were tired, all of us were splayed out on the patio, except for Angel and Nudge, and Total, they were way up high in the sky, flying lazy circles and playing tag a wing.

"So Allyson, ready to learn how to fly?" Max said.

"Um... now?"

"yes, now, let's go, on the roof!"

_Oh *insert word of choice here*_

So that's how I got into the mess I'm in now, on the roof in semi strong winds, with Max and Iggy (why is he always around where I am?) trying to give me pointers while I try not to have a heart attack.

Iggy POV:

Another strong gust of wind, stronger than ever before blew, nearly knocking Alyson off the roof. She gasped and grabbed my hand. _She better not look this way, I bet I'm as red as a sunburned chick!_

But then I looked over and HER face was red to! _Does she like me?_

Allyson POV:

"Ok, here you go!"

And off the roof I went, wings extended out, and I glided a few hundred feet until I tried to flap like Max said to, and fell clumsily onto the ground 5 feet below me.

"I did it! I flew! A few feet! Ok... only a FEW but still!" I ran into the house to tell everyone.

"Really?" "Good for you!" "Great job!" the courus of congratulations made me smile even bigger. Angel ran up to me and I picked her up,

"Did you really fly? I can't wait to see you do it!"

"ok then Angel, I'll do it again!" my heart was full to bursting, I ran back out with Angel in my arms, put her down, and climbed back onto the roof.

And that's how I spent the rest of the day, in the cold of February, learning to fly. The thrill is amazing, cold air rushing past you in your hair, feeling your wings push you upward, it's like being in heaven.

That night, we ate another huge meal, and crashed on the couches in the living room, watching 'The Price is Right'

"Do your wings hurt?" asked a familiar voice.

" A little, I'll get used to flying eventually."

Iggy stepped closer to the couch I was laying on, and sat down on his knees on the floor.

"I could ... um... give your wings a massage?"

_How awkward! _

"Um... yea, sure..." _why did I say yes! I'm trying not to form attachments to anyone, I might have to go! Then what'll happen, idiot?_

_Don't be so hard on yourself! _Said Angel, in my head of course,_ he really likes you, and you really like him! We'll always be here for you!_

_Whatever Angel, I'll deal with what happens now...not later, I hope..._

Iggy sat closer to me, and I extended my wing

Iggy POV:

I remember how I used to give massages to the younger kids when their wings hurt after a long flight, and did the same thing I used to do, start at the base, and work to the tip. She closed her eyes and smiled, on her stomach, on the couch, facing me, smiling. She shifted her arms so one was under her head, and one was dangling off the couch and sighed. After about 10 minutes, she was dead asleep. But she was still smiling, her face fully exposed and happy, full of light. It was only 8:00, so I left her there and decided to find a light snack.

Gazzy POV:

I hate her, I HATE that Allyson, she took Iggy away from me! He used to talk, and play, and make bombs with me, but now all he has time for is _her. _

**Oooooh! What will Gazzy do? Will Allyson fall for Iggy? Will she have to leave? Review for the answers! ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Swahili for being the first to put me on their fav story/author list! I don't own Maximum Ride, but I do own Allyson! Bwahaha *cough* ANYWAY! On with the story, oh btw, if anyone has ideas for the story, PLEASE let me know!**

Allyson POV:

I woke up feeling amazing, my wings felt amazing, I wasn't tired, altogetherly, I felt great. And the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen helped a lot... I heaved myself off the couch, and walked into the kitchen, yawning. The morning sun rays fell onto Dr. M's orchids, I used to have orchids... Iggy was standing by the stove top, flipping the biggest pancakes I've ever seen in my life.

"How'd you know blueberry pancakes are my favorite?" he jumped guess I should have let him know I was there...

"They're max and Nudge's favorite to, just thought I would go ahead and cook them up!" he smiled, I like his smile, it makes his semi sad face look so much better.

"Cool, I'll help; I used to cook all the time before..." I turned away so he couldn't see my face flush.

"Hey, do you want to talk?" he gently put his hands on my shoulders and turned me around, "I'd be glad to listen, I want to know what it's like to live a normal life."

That made me smile. I guess I never really thought about how the flock didn't start like me.

"Only if you'll tell me about you." that made him smile.

He put his arm around me and pulled us over to the nice couch I had just left.

"Ok, you first." he said with a smile.

"Well, I grew up like any normal kid, watching 'Sesame Street' and 'barney'. I went to school, learned stuff, I've always loved plants, I've kept so many plants, I can't even remember them all. I think my favorites were my orchids, I had 4, with another one growing out of one, so I guess 4 ½." I paused to smile, "and I had a cat, her name was, well that's not important. She was the best cat in the world, she always knew if you were sad, of glad, or mad. She could always make you smile. I had one friend, well no, I had a lot of friends I guess, but my best friend, Megan, was so nice to me. We knew each other for 8 ½ years, then she got a boyfriend, got into makeup, and became horrible. She hated me. I never even did anything to her. We used to do everything together, bike, camp, read, and play. Then it HAD to change. And my mom, she was the best," my vision clouded at the thought of my mom, "I don't want to talk about my family, it'll just make me cry, maybe later... anyway, tell me about you." I sniffed, trying to pull myself together.

"I grew up like any regular freak, in a dog crate, with no 'sesame street'. I went to 'the school', but not to learn and then we got out, but I was blind, then we fought erasers, and were on the run for our life, and really still are. And I like to cook, make bombs, the usual," that made me smile," then a few months ago, I started to be able to see, in little bits, still not perfect, it comes and goes. Not much is interesting about me, let's go get those pancakes."

Ella POV:

I walked down the hallway, hearing voices in the kitchen. _Iggy and... that new girl, what's her name?_ She seems nice, I don't really know her. _I think I'll go see what's going on..._

"Hahaha, here, you try _this_!" a girl's happy laugh filled the air, joined quickly with a boy's.

"Hey that's pretty good!"

Suddenly a crash sounded, _oh no! Better find out what's going on __now__!_

The floor was covered with oil, and on the floor was Iggy with Allyson on top of him, both struggling to get up while laughing their heads off. Both were blushing to the roots of their hair.

All the flock came running, my mom to, after hearing the crash.

"This is something you don't see every day!" I said.

"What's going on in here?" Max said with a smile, not seeing the oil on the floor, she stepped forward, and as we all said no, she slipped and crashed into the counter, which caused Allyson to fall onto of Iggy again, causing a chain reaction, putting all of us on the floor, in the oil. Except Total, who was flying over head us, laughing so hard he kept falling, then rising, then falling again.

"ok, Max first, get on the counter, then Dylan, then Nudge, then Fang (who had Angel on his lap) put Angel on the counter, then Fang, and the rest of us will scoot over to the carpet." said Dr. M after we all stopped laughing.

Slowly, we all followed her plan, only slipping a few times.

Iggy and Allyson were still blushing and refused to look at each other.

Allyson explained to us what had happened, first about how they made pancakes, started messing around, then how Iggy had accidentally dropped he oil bottle, causing it to break, and how they slipped and how she landed on top of Iggy (she blushed hard again there) and we know the rest.

Total, still snickering, flew over to the carpet and walked over to Magnolia, who was barking like crazy.

"I'm going to go take a shower" Allyson said with another smile, she was covered in oil.

Dylan looked at her creepily, like usual.

"Let's all get changed into new clothes, we're not that coated."

And with that, we all got changed.

Iggy POV:

We all got dressed, and sat in front of the TV. Fighting over the remote. Just as I heard the water of Allyson's shower go off (thanks to awesome ears) Dylan got up and made his way down the hall way, strait towards the girl's room.

_Angel, what's Dylan doing?_

_I don't know, he has a wall up._

She turned back towards Gazzy and argued to get the remote.

_I better see what's going on..._

**Oh no! What's going to happen? :O please review! And I would really appreciate ideas!**

**-lily**


	9. Chapter 9love this one! :D

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! They really help! Should I add a new character?**

Previously ~~~_We all got dressed, and sat in front of the TV. Fighting over the remote. Just as I heard the water of Allyson's shower go off (thanks to awesome ears) Dylan got up and made his way down the hall way, strait towards the girl's room. _

_Angel, what's Dylan doing?_

_I don't know, he has a wall up._

_She turned back towards Gazzy and argued to get the remote._

_I better see what's going on..._

Iggy POV:

I heard Allyson's voice coming from the girl's room, and a much deeper, guyish voice. They seemed to be arguing...

I opened the door, just to make sure everything was ok. Allyson was pressed against the wall, in a tank top and shorts, her blonde hair turned brown thanks to water. Dylan had both arms wrapped tightly around her; his head was close to hers. _They don't know I'm here._ Suddenly, Dylan swooped his head down and kissed her forcefully. _What?_

Allyson was NOT happy about this, she struggled hard, only to make Dylan wrap around her tighter. I could hear her struggling for breath, her skin turned slightly blue.

"Stop, you're hurting her!" I yelled

Her head turned towards me, my mouth was wide open, like an 'O.' she gave a muffled scream and struggled harder.

Dylan broke away, shooting daggers at me. Allyson gasped for breath.

"What are you doing man? I thought you were, like, obsessed with Max!"

"No, Allyson is a much better target! And you can't do anything about it!" he laughed like a maniac.

"Look, Dylan, you're not yourself, let's just let go of Allyson, and go talk to Max..." with this, Allyson gave a few jerky nods, the fear in her eyes was really scaring _me_!

"NO!" he screamed," come on, don't lie, you've been wanting to do this a lot lately to!" he had a really scary/evil/mean grin on. But his comment really made me pause. _I love her a lot._

Allyson looked back and forth between Dylan and me, then noticing my pause she threw me such a panicked look, I knew I would never do that! I would never do anything to her against her will!

"You're wrong Dylan; I would never do anything like that to anyone! Especially to Allyson!"

With that, he literally threw Allyson across the room, screaming, she hit the wall with a sickening crunch and slid where I couldn't see her thanks to the numerous beds squashed in the room, a few bits of plaster fell from the wall. Then I had to have a vision blackout.

Dylan charged me, hit me in the gut, making me double over. _Max is right, he's a machine_. But unlike a machine, he has feelings, and a mad filled person is less careful then a person protecting someone else.

We fought, me going my sound and landing more punches and kicks than him, luckily. My vision came back about halfway through the fight, which helped _a lot_. Eventually, he fell one last time, not dead, but he didn't get back up.

I ran past him, vaulted a few beds, and landed a little to the left of where Allyson fell.

She was curled up in a ball, sobbing, covered in plaster and dust.

"I didn't know what he was going to do to me." She said, sensing I was there.

I sat down on the floor next to her, and pulled her into my lap, cradling her, she wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly. Within seconds, the middle of my shirt was soaked with tears.

"I was so scared. He was just there, when I came out of the shower, just there waiting for me. Then he grabbed me. He's so strong, I couldn't break free." She sobbed. "I thought he was going to hurt me, or worse. I was so scared."

"Hey, shhhh. It's ok; I'm not going to let him hurt you!" I rocked her slightly, trying to comfort her. She was so tense, every muscle in her body was rigid. I rubbed little circles on her back between her wings, which made her relax a little. "I'm not going to let _anything_ hurt you, I _promise_!"

She looked up at me, the red tint in her eyes from crying really brought out the blue in them to. She snuggled her head to my chest, and cried a little more, but not as hard.

We stayed that way for a while, her in my arms, ignoring every bit of pain from the fight before. After a while, she sniffed, sighed, and looked up at me again.

"You're hurt!" she said, seeing the black eye that I probably had, and the bruises, and split lip I had.

She sat up, gently, thank goodness. I must have a huge bruise on my stomach, guessing from the pain I felt there.

"No, really, I'm ok. What about you? That was a pretty big fly you had."

She winced and touched her arm and side. I could see the bruise on her forehead, and the little bit of blood she had on her leg from when the plaster fell on her.

I stood up, wincing and carried her over to the bathroom. There was still a little fog on the mirror.

I set her down on the counter.

"Do you want me to tell Max?"

"No, please don't! I don't want anyone to know about this!" she looked scared again.

"Ok, I won't, don't worry! Just let me feel for broken ribs." She nodded, so I reached out my hand and felt her side. Slowly I felt each rib, just in case. After what she had just gone through, I felt like I was really invading her privacy. She _was_ only in a tank top and shorts anyway.

"Ok, no broken bones, only a few bruises. Do you want an ice pack?"

"No, I'm good. But what about you? Are you ok?"

"Let me check." I felt my ribs, and arm, and jaw. "I need to take off my shirt, is that ok?"

Blushing, she nodded.

I took off my shirt, and she stared at me, blushing like crazy.

I guess I do have abbs, and such... feeling VERY self contiouse, I quickly checked myself over, then put my shirt back on.

"I'm ok, no worries."

She smiled.

I carried her to the hallway, we had tidied ourselves up, and Allyson had stolen, or 'borrowed' as she said, some of Nudge's makeup to cover my black eye, which was pretty bad, and the rest of our bruises. The one on her side was the worst for her.

I put her down, and we quickly came into the living room. No one even noticed we were gone! Dylan was cleaned up, thanks to his magic spit, and shooting daggers at us both.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing and helping Allyson fly. It was pretty nice.

That night, I carried her up to her room, bridal style with her head resting on my shoulder. Everyone else was asleep. I tucked her in, gently. And sat down next to her on her bed.

She smiled. "my wonderful steed, he carries me everywhere." She teased.

I chuckled. "anything for my princess." Her smile widened into a full-blown–toothy smile.

"you look alot better that way."

"what way?" she asked

"Smiling."

She blushed.

Naturally, I did what any teenager with hormones would do, I kissed her.

She was shocked at first, but ended up kissing me back.

She tasted like honeysuckle, and I love honeysuckle. Her hair smelled like it to.

Reluctantly, I broke the kiss, and stood up. We were both smiling.

"Good night, my princess."

"Good night my prince."

I shut the door, went into my room, and smiling, crashed onto my bed.

My last thoughts before I fell asleep were, _I love you, my princess Allyson. Goodnight._

**Awwwww! I love them! You can tell me how much you love them by reviewing! ;) hint hint**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm sort of out of ideas. And I was a camp. Thank you for the awesome reviews again! I do not own Maximum Ride! Angel came out a few days ago!**

Allyson POV:

I woke up that morning feeling fresh and happy. _Why again, oh yea, Iggy..._

We got together kind of fast. Then again, we're not _actually_ going out...

But that's not important.

I got up and went to the shower. No one else was up yet, just me.

I got undressed and stepped into the nice warm shower that just didn't last long enough.

When I was done, I stepped out and stood in my towel, being very cold, and NOT happy.

I willed myself to be dry. Closing my eyes, wishing I wasn't wet and cold.

When I opened my eyes, I was dry! Not a drop of water was on me!

What' going on?

I got myself wet again, then closed my eyes and willed myself to be dry again. Nothing happened though. What ever happened before just went away.

Still freaked out, I walked down the hallway, already dressed and laid down on the couch to relax.

I closed my eyes... it was drowsingly warm.

I heard footsteps coming closer.

"Hey." I said without opening my eyes.

"Hey," said a familiar voice, my eyes opened, "what're you doing?"

Iggy sat down next to me and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Nothing, just freaking out," he shifted around so I was still on his shoulder, but he could see my face.

I told him about my weirdness after my shower. The whole time he just looked at me, looking really worried. _He's cute when he's worried._

We all ate breakfast and then Max took me out for more fighting practice. I had been doing this for a while. In two days, I'll have been in the flock for 1 month, officially. We've stayed at Dr. Martinez's house the whole time so far.

I trained for a few hours. I've noticed lately how strong I'm getting. I have abs. It's kind of creepy.

Anyway, after lunch, we all went outside to fly around. All us girls played tag a wing, and the boys played their own game. Then, the winner of each team got to take on each other. Nudge and Gazzy won. The rest of us just reclined on the patio, watching them.

Angel was sitting in my lap, playing with my hair.

"Hey, what're those big things flying towards here?" asked Gazzy from waaaaay up.

We all looked over to where he was pointing.

Max cursed and ushered Nudge and Gazzy towards the house.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Erasers." Answered Iggy. He looked over towards me. With a small smile, he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

"_Erasers? Aren't those the creepy, blood thirsty mutants? You know... things that can __hurt__ us?" _I said.

"Unfortunately." Max answered. "They always find us! We'll just have to fight them off."

"I've never fought one before!"

"No time like the present!" she smiled a grim smile.

Ella and her mom hid in their 'safe room' while we all prepared ourselves and stepped outside.

Ten hulking erasers stood before us, all grinning and showing off their horrible fangs.

"Hey Max!" one said. He was robotish. Not exactly flesh and blood, but not exactly robot either. In fact, all of them looked that way.

"It's only a fake Max, it's not really Ari." Fang slowly said under his breath.

_Ari, wasn't that, like, Max's half brother?_

I looked over to Max; she had a clod sweat on her skin and had goose bumps.

I leaned over and took her hand.

She jumped, but squeezed back after a few seconds.

"Aw, how touching!" sneered the eraser.

"Listen, we don't want to fight. We just..."

"Hehehe. Sorry my little chick, no can do." He interrupted.

A few seconds later, he and his whole team charged us. I was knocked off my feet but quickly got up. Everyone but me and my eraser shot into the sky. A few roundhouse kicks and punches later, the eraser thingy fell and rolled away.

_I can't believe I did that! I've never done anything like that!_

I shot myself into the air and started fighting with the others.

_Showtime_

Iggy POV:

_I knew she could do it!_

Allyson rocketed upward to take on another eraser.

This one soon caught onto her novice moves. He slashed out and I heard a soft scream as she tumbled downward, trying to catch herself.

_Come on! Spread those wings!_

About 20 feet from the ground, her wings flared out, but she wasn't fast enough and crashed into the ground, rolling to a stop.

_Please get up! Please!_

Panic spread throughout me as I waited for her to get up.

_1..._ she still laid still _2..._ still there _3...4..._ panic was causing me to hyperventilate slightly _5...ok, I'm getting her_

I folded my wings and streaked the few hundred feet that was between me and the ground, punching a few erasers on the way.

I braked and landed _much_ softer than Allyson.

Running over to her, I got on my knees and scooped her head up to my chest after I checked for broken bones. When I looked down, I saw blood clotting her hair and feathers.

She was limp, but not dead, just unconscious.

As I picked her up, she moaned. "Allyson! Please answer me! Please!" I shouted.

She moaned again and buried herself into me.

"It's ok! We're going in! Just stay with me!"

I picked her up and started running towards the house, only to be knocked down by the five erasers that swooped down to block me.

"Stop! Let me through! She could be dying!"

"Aww! Look at that! Poor Romeo has to save his Juliet!"

I snarled and kicked him down, managing to run a few feet before the eraser closest to me grabbed the back of my shirt, causing me to fall foreword and Allyson to tumble out of my arms. He grabbed me roughly.

She coughed and sat up, only to fall back down, clutching her head

"Allyson!"

"Iggy?" she turned towards me, "what's ... what's going on?"

An eraser leaned down and pulled her roughly to her feet, making her cry out.

He grabbed her around the waist and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Then signaled his team and started running towards a jeep that just seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Max!" she screamed

Max and the rest started running towards her, but the erasers pulled out these huge ray gun-y things that looked like they belonged in a sifi movie. They turned for just a second and shot the guns towards Max and the flock. _No!_ They toppled down to the ground, stunned.

I turned and struggled against the eraser that was holding me; he just stood there like a rock, sneering at me.

"Iggy!"

"Allyson! Hold on!"

I struggled again and managed to knock my eraser to the dirt and knock him out with a well placed kick in the head.

I ran, stumbling until I could catch myself towards Allyson. She was pounding on the eraser, but he just kept going.

She looked at me and punched harder. About 5 feet from the jeep, the eraser that had Allyson tossed her to another one, who tossed her into the car. _Only 20 more yards, come on!_ I poured on the speed, easily hitting 100 mph. the eraser in front floored it and they zoomed off, but I wasn't about to give up yet!

Allyson leaned out the window, reaching for me. _Only 10 feet away, move it!_ I ran harder, barely catching up. The eraser closest to Allyson grabbed her waist and tried to pull her in. she braced herself against the window and leaned out farther. I reached out to, only separated by inches. I could see so much hope, and fear, in her eyes.

Just as our fingertips brushed, the eraser gunned the engines and the jeep flew foreword, making me tumble in the dust.

_No..._

_I lost her!_

Her head was roughly shoved back into the jeep, with a muffled scream.

I fell to my knees and just sat there, staring at the dust cloud rolling away. Defeated. I felt a warm tear streak down my dusty face. I couldn't save her. All I wanted to do was to protect her. I promised I wouldn't ever let anything happen to her.

Just remembering that day made my vision cloud even more. How she called me her prince. How she laughed. How she kissed me.

I've let my princess down.

That night I didn't eat. I wasn't hungry. No matter how much everyone tried, I wouldn't. I didn't even accept help from Max with my wounds. I couldn't. After what I let happen, how could I ever accept help from anyone?

_I'll find you, don't worry! Just stay alive, I'll find you!_

Allyson POV:

I was tied up in the back of the jeep feeling every bump in the road.

_Please hurry my prince! I'm waiting for you!_

**Please review! It REALLLLLLLY helps! Thanks for the great ideas! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews! I, sadly, don't own Maximum Ride. **

Iggy POV:

_I'm waiting for you! No worries, I'm ok. I'll be here, right here, waiting for you._

The sounds of the voice I heard in my dream were haunting me.

It was Allyson, I just know it.

I sighed, again.

"Seriously man, what's wrong?" Fang was starting to get annoyed, I think.

We've been flying for hours, in the same direction the jeep carrying off Allyson _my Allyson_ had headed. So far all we've seen in red New Mexico dust...and a few cacti, and what I think used to be a rabbit.

I just grunted and shifted a few feathers causing me to shift downward and away from the rest.

_If I ever find her, I'm NEVER letting her out of my sight again!_

_Wait? IF! Of course I'm going to find her!_

_Aren't I?_

Nudge POV:

_Poor Iggy... he's been beating himself up for hours. _

_I sure do hope we find Allyson, she's pretty nice! And she lets me do her hair and dress her up! Our flock just isn't the same without her!_

Max POV:

It's been a whole week since Allyson disappeared. Iggy refuses to give up; he didn't stop flying around the area for hours. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that he collapsed out of the sky thanks to exhaustion.

Until 2 days ago, he still refused to leave the area, camping out in the desert and only coming back for the occasional meal and water refill.

That guy's dedicated I tell you.

"Max, Fang, Nudge, Dylan, Gazzy, Angel, Total, Ella! Time for dinner!"

_My mom's the best!_

I walked into the room, a plan in my head.

After dinner, we all reclined in the living room.

"Ok guys, I have a plan."

Everyone perked up.

"A plan for what sweetie?" asked my mom

"Yea," said Fang," I mean, we all know you're the plan queen, and know everything." He smirked

I stuck out my tongue at him.

"To get the newest person of our flock back, of course!"

Iggy smiled.

"Ok... here's what we do..."

Nudge POV:

I knew it! There it was, a hollow sounding piece of the ground.

"See Max, just as I thought! An UNDERGROUND lair!"

She smiled at me.

"You're so smart Nudge! Now, how to get inside..."

...a

"We've been here for _hours_! When can we leave?" wined Gazzy.

"Once I see the thing I'm looking for, wait... sh! Everyone down!"

A rumbling noise came, then a hole in the ground formed, and out came another jeep.

"Just as I thought! Ok everyone, let's get in that jeep parked over there and bust this joint!"

We all army crawled over to the jeep Max pointed at and quickly jumped in.

Max revved the engine and we shot forward towards the lab.

Miraculously, we didn't crash, and shot through the opening and jumped out of the jeep. The door slammed shut, making all of us, except Iggy strangely, jump.

"Ok guys, let's go."

Gazzy POV:

Nudge leaned down and touched the ground, "Allyson's been here."

We all followed Nudge, watching for security cameras and the usual baddies.

The lab looked like any other lab, except of course there were no windows, and the walls were the red stone.

Nudge stopped a fork, thinking.

"I think it's this way..."

She turned to the left.

"But, maybe not... I'm sorry guys; I don't have a clue about where she is!"

"it's ok Nudge," Fang said," we'll split up, you, Max and Angel oh, and Total of course, " he added after getting a dirty look from Total,", then Me, Iggy and Gazzy. Max and I each have a phone, call if you're in trouble. Alright?"

Everyone agreed.

We split up and went to the right while the girls went to the left.

"Hey Fang?"

"Yea Gazzy?"

"Do you think we're going to find her?"

"I don't know Gazzy, I really don't know..."

_And that made me feel so much better..._

Angel POV:

I hate it here, it's too much like the school.

_So many scared minds Max! _I thought to Max_ it's scaring me!_

_Hey, it's ok, after we bust Allyson out of here, we can try to free some others to._ She smiled at me and took my hand

_I just hope we do find her. _

Iggy POV:

_It's been a whole week. I hope she's ok!_

Horrible images of experiments I've seen die filled my head. Ones with scales instead of skin, ones that died because they needed to be in water and the white coats wouldn't let them. The one I remember the most is a girl, mixed with a leopard. She had spots all over her body. She was my best friend. But one day, she just disappeared.

_But I _won't_ let that happen to my Allyson, I _won't_!_

"Wait!" Fang stopped and leaned his head towards the end of the hall. "Back! Back against the wall! Hide in that little indent!"

We waited, and within seconds, 6 erasers walked down the hall and passed us, nudging each other and laughing.

That was close!

We continued down the hallway, and came upon a door.

I pressed my ear against the door and, after not hearing anything, opened the door and lead the others in.

We walked in a room. It was empty, and white walled, unlike the other walls.

Once we were all in, the door slammed shut and... disappeared.

"Hey!" Fang yelled as he slammed himself into where the door used to be.

"Well, hello there." A familiar voice said, but something was different about it.

"Allyson? Are you ok?"

"Oh yes, my young man, "said a different voice," in fact, she's even better than she used to be!"

I turned around, no one was there.

"Where are you? Show yourself!"

A flash of light came from one of the walls, and out stepped a ma.

He wasn't old looking, or young looking. He didn't even look very human.

"Who are you? What have you done to Allyson?" shouted Fang.

"oh, I suppose I'll have to let you see eventually... Allyson my dear, please come in!"

Another flash of light came from the wall.

There stood a girl, with blonde hair, tan skin, and a mean look.

She was dressed in tight black clothes that were ripped in places.

The only thing that didn't look like her was her eyes. They weren't blue, they were red. Blood red.

"This isn't Allyson! She has blue eyes!"

"Yes, I know... sometimes during our special process, things change about the subject." The 'man' smiled at us. "now, my dear," he said, turning to Allyson, if this creature even is Allyson, " Let's show these fine young gentlemen what you can do!"

She smiled a wicked smile and did a few handsprings over to us, landing ninja style.

"Allyson...?"

She smiled again, evilly and reached behind her to pull out a ninja like sword.

"Prepare, to die."

She swung right as I stepped back, missing me by inches.

"Listen, this isn't you! you're possessed or something! Let's not fight! I _won't_ hurt you!"

"Really? Well, I _will_ hurt you!," she swung at me again, managing to give me a slight cut across my neck. ,"_this_ is the new me! And just saying," She leaned in towards me," I like myself _much_ better this way!"

She roared and hit me in the face with the hilt of her sword.

3 erasers also joined in, attacking Fang and Gazzy.

After dodging for a few more minutes, I reached out and knocked the sword out of her hand. And in one swift move, I pushed her down and pinned her to the ground.

"Seriously, this isn't you. We're going to help you. Just trust me."

"She faltered, and for one second, a spark of blue showed in her eyes.

"Iggy?" she gasped.

A burst of happiness filled my heart.

"Yes, I'm right here! It's going to be ok!"

She winced and grabbed my arm.

"I'm scared."

She gasped and closed her eyes. When she opened them, her eyes were red again.

"Get _off_ me!"

"_No_! Not until you let her go! I don't know what you did to her, but let her _go_!"

She smiled creepily again. "Never." Said the man.

The roof of the room opened and the floor rose up so we were level with the ground, filling the room with rain.

_Perfect..._

I grabbed her, and pinned her against me.

"Let her go!" I said turning towards the 'man'.

"Whatever, she was a failure anyway."

He turned and all of the erasers went out of the room leaving Fang and Gazzy breathing hard after the fight.

"Master?" gasped Allyson.

The 'man' turned towards her, one last time and pressed a button. Then he jumped through a trap door after pressing another button.

Allyson gasped and started to vibrate. A red cloud of smoke like stuff flew out of her mouth and she collapsed.

We were both drenched with rain water.

"Allyson? Are you ok? Are you yourself?"

She didn't answer.

"Allyson?"

She didn't move.

One eye lid was slightly open.

I put my head to her chest.

No heart beat.

"Allyson!"

I started doing CPR.

_I just got you back! Just now! _

_I can't lose you again! If only you knew what I went through to find you!_

5 minutes passed. Fang had called Max and they were on their way.

Another minute passed, still no sign of life.

I was really giving up hope, she wasn't breathing, there wasn't a heartbeat.

Am I ever going to see you laugh again? Am I ever going to see you smile again?

Images once again filled my head.

There was one with Allyson braiding Nudge's hair. Another of her flying for the first time, how happy she was. They kept coming, more and more.

7 whole minuets's had passed when...

**Review for what happens next! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ooooo! Suspense! Thank you for the reviews! I don't own Maximum Ride, but I do own some really yummy lime yogurt!**

Iggy POV:

_I was really giving up hope, she wasn't breathing, there wasn't a heartbeat. _

_Am I ever going to see you laugh again? Am I ever going to see you smile again?_

_Images once again filled my head. _

_There was one with Allyson braiding Nudge's hair. Another of her flying for the first time, how happy she was. They kept coming, more and more._

_7 whole minuet's had passed when..._

She gasped, grabbing my shoulders, hanging on for dear life it seemed.

After she caught her breath, she lay down on the wet ground and closed her eyes, smiling.

I was smiling, and wet, and crying... _good thing it's raining..._

I pulled her up to my chest in a big, but gentle hug.

"Don't you _ever_ think you can die on me! I _won't_ let it happen! Oh, Allyson, I thought I'd lost you! You scared me so bad!"

She hugged me back, crying slightly.

"I was scared to! Once they got me, they took me here, then they strapped me up to this big machine... I can't remember anything after that, except that one second, where you had me pinned against the floor, what were you doing there?"

"Looong story..."

She smiled and I hugged her against me again.

Max and the rest of the girls came running towards us. "Allyson! Are you ok?" yelled Max.

She leaned back to answer, but couldn't hold herself. "Careful," I said," You _did_ just come back from the dead!" I turned towards Max," yea, she's ok!" I turned back to Allyson," you _are_ ok, aren't you?"

She smiled,"yea, I'm ok. But I can't hold myself up, and I'm sooo tired." She closed her eyes and leaned on my shoulder.

I pulled her up into my arms, bridal style and shook my wings out.

"Ready to go home?"

She was already asleep; her head leaned on my shoulder and her wet hair sticking to my wet shirt.

My heart filled up, again.

_What would I do without you Allyson?_

"Let's go home guys." Max said.

**Sorry it was kind of short; I just don't know what else to say! Ideas, and reviews please!**


	13. really people?

**Ok, this is probably just going to be me flaming at someone, so...**

**Ok, person named ****Anon, I don't care who the ... never mind, I'm not a curser, unlike YOU. I have my own ideas, and you DON'T have to criticize them. So what if I wanted to put in a leopard girl from Iggy's past, it's just to show that he HAS a past with people in them! I DO NOT appreciate this, I'm ok with flames, as long as they actually mean something, not just something that's just there to make me feel bad! I mean, seriously this isn't a good critique!**

Wow, this story is bad. You grammar is horrible, the characters the were in the book are so out of character it's not even funny. Iggy only knew the flock, not some leporad girl. This is so bad, please delete this. I'd think it'd be for the better, yeah?

**Honestly, you can't at least show some GOOD reasons for this story being 'bad.' All I wanted to do was put out some ideas of a flock on a website where people can read it, if you don't like it, quit reading, don't just insult me with stupid reasons! Sorry if they're OOC, I'm not perfect! And sorry my grammar is bad, I was never good at that either. All I want is to post it, you don't even have to read it if you hate it so much!**

**I was already thinking of stopping this story anyway, sorry if I offended you with my creative thinking.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I need help! what sould i add to the story! I've got writer's block! Ideas people! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay! Finally another post! Thanks to everyone who helped!**

Iggy POV:

She slept the whole way home.

She's been getting plenty to eat, let me tell you that... she was one heavy bird kid after a few hours.

At least she was alive, and not tortured, scared, bloody, the usual.

Anyway, when we got back to Dr. Martinez's, she insisted on examining her, so I had to leave the room.

"Hey Ig, how're you doing?" Fang was leaned up against the wall, eating a pear.

"What do you mean? I'm fine. I'm even better than fine, I'm, like, I don't know, happy? I'm not sure what I am..." I ran a hand through my hair," I'm really happy Allyson's ok, but I'm worried... what if the school wants her for something! She could really get hurt. We need to leave."

Fang actually showed surprise, before he smothered it of course. "Leave Dr, M"s?"

"Yea, we're putting them all in danger by being here, and we could get really hurt."

Fang sat on that for a minute. "I guess you're right, I'll talk to max..."

~...a...~ (page break!)

Allyson has been sleeping for the past two days. Dr .M found a way to feed her and the like, but all she did was sleep. We had put her in Dr. M's bed, who slept with the girls seeing Allyson needed to be alone.

"She's like a vegetable." Gazzy nicely pointed out.

"Now Gazzy, you would do the same if you just got tortured, brainwashed, and killed for the first time." Max 'scolded.'

Nudge laughed, but remembered to keep it down, so Allyson can sleep for as long as she needs.

I sighed.

Her skin was so dry and pale.

I stood up off her bed. "Hey guys, I'm going to go make some dinner, who wants to help, besides Max that is..." Max stuck her tongue out at me.

"No, seriously, NOT Max, who DOESN'T agree with me?"

Everyone looked everywhere except Max.

"Here, I'll help." Offered Nudge.

~*********A*****~ page break!

In the kitchen, we cooked up a storm, enough for & bird kids and 2 regular people... and 1 dog with a person sized appetite.

Later on we all ate and played a game of clue.

Well, everyone else did, I just sat and watched, I wasn't really in the mood for games. My mind was too busy. _What will happen later on, will Allyson be ok, should we leave Dr. M's house, does the school want Allyson for something?_

Around 10:00, all the little kids went to bed and I left for Allyson's room, just to see how she was.

_Still asleep._

She was curled up with her head propped under one arm.

I sat down and took her hand, slowly smoothing small warm circles in it.

She smiled and moved around a little in her sleep.

I stayed that way for about 10 more minutes, then slowly and quietly got up and went to the door.

"Iggy?" a small voice called.

I turned around. "Ally, I'm sorry I woke you! I was just trying to leave!"

She laughed/coughed "it's ok, I've slept enough, how long _have_ I slept?"

I smiled wickedly, "a whole week!"

"What?" her face was hilarious! "No! I couldn't have!

"It's ok, but really, you only slept for about 3 days, if you only lasted a little longer, you would have made it exactly."

"Ok, if you say so, I'll just go back to sleep, byeeeee!"

I stuck out my tongue but walked back over and sat on the bed. I gently took her hand and stroked it again. She seemed to get paler, but maybe it was just the light.

"But you just got up! I've missed you for the past 2 days and ... I don't know how many hours!"

She smiled and snuggled up close to me. I smoothed her beautiful blonde hair out of her face and kissed her hand.

"I was so scared when they took me, I didn't know what they were going to do!"

Suddenly Angel burst into the room, "Everyone! Ally's awake! Come on!"

I groaned inwardly.

Allyson POV:

Angel's such a sweetie, but really, I need to get some more alone time.

Everyone charged in and said hi. After a few hugs, Dr. M said," ok guys, let's get some sleep now, we'll let Allyson be alone until morning."

"Hey Dr. M,' said Ig," I'm going to stay a little bit longer with Allyson."

My heart sped up.

She looked at us funny then turned, yawning, and left the room.

Iggy turned and sat/laid on the bed. Good thing this is a king sized one.

"so, what were you saying?" Iggy asked.

"oh, just how I was nervous when I was taken, then Angel came in."

"what did they do to you again?"

"it's hard to remember, they took me, then knocked me out for a while. After that I woke up strapped to this weird machine, one white coat came in and pulled a switch, then I can't remember anything."

A small tear rolled down my cheek_, I was so scared!_

Iggy let go of my hand for just a second to brush the tear away.

"I was so scared to. I thought I would never see you again. I thought about how you love blueberry pancakes, how you push you hair up in your special way, all that stuff." his voice cracked. _Is he crying?_ I looked up. _He is crying!_ I wrapped my arm around him. "Really! I was so scared. Don't ever let it happen again!"

"I won't! Not ever!"

He leaned down and smiled at me. He stared into my eyes.

_His eyes are so pretty. So intense, but open at the same time._

He leaned closer; we were only separated by inches.

All of a sudden, he swooped his hand under my neck and kissed me.

We stayed that way, enjoying eachother, until I had to turn my head to sneeze.

_Stupid allergies._

Iggy laughed, and I joined in after a while.

Iggy slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around me, smiling into my hair.

"Good night Allyson."

Good night Iggy.

**Yay me! I'm not so hyped about it, but it's a chapter people! Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Another one! FINALY!**

_Previously..._

_Iggy pulled the covers over my shoulders and wrapped his arms around me, smiling into my hair._

"_I'll just stay until you fall asleep."_

_Good night Iggy._

Dr. M POV:

I groaned again as my alarm clock screamed at me again.

_Fine, fine, I'm getting up._

I sat up and stretched, enjoying the sensation for a few seconds.

_Time to cook breakfast, it _is_ already 8..._

I took a shower, got dressed, and went into the kitchen to cook breakfast.

Slowly, the usual trickle of sleepy birdkids shuffled into the room, drawn in by the smell of bacon.

"who wants' eggs?"

"you know," started Nudge," I wonder, since we're part bird and all, if eating eggs counts as cannibalism?"

Everyone just stared at her.

"ok, fine, I'll just shut up..." she grumbled.

"sooo... who wants' eggs?" I called out cheerily again.

No one answered.

"Ok, fine, Max, can you come over here and cook some eggs for us all?"

"Oo! I'll take some Dr. M, if you'll make 'em!" cried Gazzy. Looking at Max with a scared expression.

"Me too!"

"Yea, me three!"

That went on...

"Me six!"

Silence...

"what, no seven and eight? Where's Allyson and Iggy."

"oh, they're in your bed, they're sleeping together." Piped Angel.

_Whaaaaat?_

"What angel?"

"Yea, they're sleeping together in your bed!" she smiled innocently.

I dashed down the hall into my room, threw open the door, and yelled "what in the world is going on in here?"

Two sleepy heads jerked out of bed.

"wha? What's goin on?" stammered Iggy.

"Angel just told me you were sleeping together!"

"hmm? Oh, sorry, I went to say good night to Ally, and I guess I fell asleep, sorry."

He yawned.

Allyson snuggled up and laid her head on Iggy's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and absent mindedly stroked her hair, eyes half-mast. I noticed a small red patch on her stomach where the eraser had scratched her.

_Kids..._

"Ok guys, I'll leave you, but I'm making eggs and bacon, come when you're ready, there _might_ be some left..."

"hm? Did you say bacon?" Allyson's head shot up "ok, I'm up, and _hungry_!"

Iggy groaned and moved out of the way as she climbed out of bed and took a few shaky steps toward the door.

"You'll be all right, won't you? You had something like a brain fever, it was pretty bad. You were possessed." I asked as she turned a little green

"Yeah, I've been asleep WAY too long, I'll be just fine."

She tottered down the hallway. And stopped at the top of the stairs.

She leaned against the banister and started walking really slowly.

Iggy watched her carefully as she got to the bottom and sat at the kitchen table.

"Hi everyone!" she said with a smile.

Angel ran up to her and gave her a BIG hug. "Are you all right? You had a lot of nightmares while you were asleep."

Allyson paled, but smiled and kissed her on the head "I'm fine, thanks for asking!"

She started eating her eggs.

Iggy POV:

I sat down next to her and placed my hand on her thigh. Allyson blushed but pretended nothing had happened as to not bring attention to us.

I decided to bring up my "leave Dr.M's house plan" at breakfast.

Everyone took it well...

"Why?" wined Nudge and Ella together.

"Well... we're putting Ella and Dr. M in danger in the first place,' "said Fang

"And Allyson could be in danger here also." Added Max

_Thanks guys..._

"You guys don't have to do anything for me!" Allyson said

"You're part of the flock now! We're all here to protect each other! The flock could never be the same without you!" I said.

She smiled and blushed. "thanks guys, I could never hope for a better family!"

Just then, the window burst and erasers came pouring in.

"Hello precious!" one smirked at Allyson.

She looked so mad and stepped forward to kick him where it hurts.

He doubled over on the floor as she knelt down next to him. "nice to see you to." With a smirk, she got up and folded her arms to her chest, backing up to us smirking.

_Ouch..._

The other erasers looked at us unafraid.

"Mom, Ella, get in the safe house'" whispered Max ," Now!"

The erasers lunged foreword to grab them but Max and Nudge blacked them with some well placed punches.

And that's when all of h-e-double hockey sticks broke out.

One eraser jumped on top of me (literally) and started slowly scratching down my arms.

The pain was immediate and horrible.

I let loose a loud scream/yell.

"I'm goanna let you go slowly!" said the eraser, sneering.

"Iggy!" screamed Allyson.

She launched herself at the eraser and tackled him off of me.

He growled in frustration and tried to grab her, but she was already punching him as hard as she could.

With that one out, she raced over to my side.

"Iggy," she gasped ,"are you ok?" she continued to wheeze.

Trying to stay conscious, I said," yeah, you ok?"

She wheezed again, "yeah, just asthma"

I stood up and took off my shirt (causing Allyson to blush) and ripped it in half to use as bandages.

She took them from my hand gently, surprising me.

I looked up at her, but her face was a stone as she gingerly wrapped my arms up and touched my face gently. In her eyes I saw fear and sadness.

We all turned back to the battle.

It was an even 3:1 match in the favor of the erasers now that 2 were out.

We did our best, but fighting 3 erasers each was just too hard, even when we were teamed up. They ended up catching us one by one, tying us up and dragging us out to the helicopter that just seemed to come out of nowhere.

Red New Mexico dust got into my eyes and nose as it was stirred up by us being dragged.

One eraser leaned down over me, showing his ugly yellow fangs and I felt a prick in my neck... then everything went black

**Comment please! It's taken me like a month to get this one up, sorry!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Another one!**

Iggy POV:

I woke up to a bright white light shining in my eyes. I couldn't see much, with the light and all, but I could hear my fellow freaks whispering with each other.

Velcro straps held down my hands and feet, not to mention one around my neck and waist.

The small of antiseptic filled my nose as memories filled my head. They were full of horrible experiments, painful ones, with long needles.

Angel suddenly shot her head to face the door, or I guess it was the door, I couldn't see much past the bright light. "We're about to get company" she said, sounding much older than she really was.

Sure enough, a few seconds after she said that, a tall, but fat man came in and stood next to my bed so I could see him. I heard more footsteps, so there must be more people.

"Well, 'ello, my young experiments!" said the tall-but-oddly-fat man. "Would you all like some light, or rather, less?"

I heard a switch flipping and the horribly bright light vanished, making me blinks and close my eyes.

When I did open them, a sorry sight that filled me with anger was in front of me. Because

1) My bird kid flock that I love were all tied down with Velcro on hospital type beds

2) I saw the dreadful letters I-T-E-X all over the room on labels, beds, walls, ect.

3) The flock was covered in bruises and scratches.

4) Allyson has a black eye and stitches

5) Jeb was standing right in front of me, smiling in the I-love-you-and-want-to-be-your-father-but-I'm-too-busy-experimenting-and-terorizing-babies-to-really-love-you

Max was shooting so many daggers at him, he probably felt himself getting cut by her gaze.

"Hello dears, I've missed you" said Jeb.

"Well, that makes one of us..." Max said snidely.

"Ok, ok everyone, we have time for reunions later everyone, but right now, we have business to discuss, right Max?" said the fat-but-tall guy. "I am Dr. Cox from the Itex branch in England. You will do what we say or suffer the consequences. That is your choice."

_Obviously he hasn't met Max yet..._

We all glared at him as he slowly walked around our beds examining us, occasionally poking wherever he wanted. If you get what I mean.

When he got up to Allyson's bed, he reached down to open her mouth when she bit him, hard. I think I even saw some blood there.

_That's my girl._

"ug," he exclaimed in disgust ," I know you, you're the new one, the one that the thought transfusion failed on." He gave her a dirty look.

She looked shocked. "I thought I recognized you! Anyone could recognize an ugly face like that of course..."

He slapped her across the face, but she didn't even flinch, just continued with her stony face. "we'll see if your attitude stays the same after a few experiments..."

_No!_

She paled as he walked toward Gazzy and turned looked at me.

I tried to look reassuring.

"So... we will be back to you later." Said Dr. Cox as he turned to leave. His other doctor friend left with him.

Allyson POV:

After he left, the man-with-gray-balding-hair-who-everyone-was-shooting-the-bird-at walked over to Max. "Hello Max," he turned to look at the rest of us ,"hello to all of you!"

_Do we like him?_ I asked to Angel

_No, that's Jeb. Better get used to him though. _

_Ok, thanks_.

He turned to me," and you, what is your name?" he smiled

I didn't say anything.

"You do have a name, don't you?"

"I'm Allyson.."

"Pleased to meet you Allyson!"

He reached out a hand and placed it on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off.

"I see Max has taught you many things," he frowned

"Tell me Jeb," said Iggy,"how would it be that Allyson got her wings? Normally, people's regular DNA doesn't just mutate on its own. And I can bet a year's supply of Dr. M's spicy chicken burritos that you had something to do with it!"

Jeb faltered a little. But just said,"we can talk later, for now, you need to sleep."

He pushed a button and walked out of the room, and something happened that has been happening way to many times lately, everything went black.

**I hope you liked it! More are coming soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all your help!**

Allyson POV:

I woke back up in a dark room with Nudge. She was shaking me as hard as she could (which is pretty hard, trust me.)

"Allyson, Allyson, you've got to get up!" she said.

"What? What's going on?"

She started to explain, but a load speaker blared," you are awake now, right?"

_Dr. Cox..._

"Yes..." said Nudge.

"Good! Get ready to fly in 3...2...1! Go!"

Suddenly lights shone on and we saw we were in a wind tunnel. A fan started blowing and soon we had to start cruising in the wind to stay up, and to stay up in this concept is not becoming a pancake at the end of the tunnel.

"The one who gets to the end of the tunnel and releases their flag gets to go to the others; the one who gets it last will have to do it again." Dr. Cox explained.

"Allyson," began Nudge ," you get the flag, I'm a much stronger flier than you, I've done it for years, you've only done it a few months."

The wind increased, it must be at least 100 mph now.

"But! Nudge, I can't let you do that!"

How would I ever forgive myself if she got hurt?

"Allyson, just do it!" sweat started breaking out on her face.

After one more look, I poured on the speed, my wings brushing the sides of the tunnel on each down stroke.

I slowly inched forward and eventually got down the 50 meter tunnel to the end and reached for the flag.

After a few tries, I finally snagged it and the wind suddenly stopped and we crashed to the ground.

"Good job! You will be escorted out of the tunnel and to your friends."

A few erasers came into the tunnel and roughly pulled me to my feet. I turned to look at a scared Nudge just before to tunnel door slammed shut.

Fang POV:

Gazzy, Angel, Dylan, total, Iggy, and I were together, Max, Nudge, and Allyson were taken while we were knocked out.

We were in a large room, big enough for us all to stand and move around, but too small for us to, say, fly, or stretch our wings a little, or get comfortable.

All of us were huddled together, anxiously awaiting the return of our family.

"I can't stand this!" exclaimed Gazzy," Max, Ally, and Nudge are gone, and Angel's practically having a heart attack from reading all these thoughts!"

It's true. Angel was sitting with her head straight up, eyes wide open. She hadn't said anything for an hour. I touched her hair and brought her head down to my shoulder; she closed her eyes and sighed.

Poor Angel, she's too young to have to do this...

Then the door was thrown open, slamming into the wall hard enough to leave a dent.

We all bolted up into fighting stances.

A bruised, bloody... blue, Allyson was thrown onto the floor, leaving a small blood streak.

Iggy rushed over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder before an eraser kicked him away.

"None of you get any ideas now, you hear?"

Iggy launched himself at the eraser; I had to pull him off him before he got himself killed.

The eraser smirked and walked out of the room, I heard multiple locks click.

Iggy POV:

"Oh my goodness, Allyson, are you ok?"

She smiled and took my hand," is this going to happen every day? Every time, I'll get hurt, and you're there to make me better."

"Let's just hope that next time; you won't need to get hurt to have me."

She sat up and everyone gave her a hug, gently.

"Can you check me for broken bones? My leg and ribs hurt really bad, plus I felt a little snap in my right wing, I think something broke there."

I laid her down on the tile and started feeling up her ribs. She blushed.

"Your ribs are ok, just bruised."

"And the rest," she asked.

"Let me see.."

I turned her over and felt her wing. Suddenly she sucked in a breath. I could feel a small break and popped it back to where it was supposed to be.

"Ok, now your leg. Raise it up so I can feel it."

She raised up her right leg.

"ok, tell me when to stop."

I started moving my hand toward her... stomach.

"keep going."

I reached her knee.

"Keep going."

She was blushing soo hard. I was practically... well... never mind.

"What does seduce mean?" asked Angel.

Allyson turned a brighter shade of red.

Fang quickly looked over at us with a stern look.

"It means to help each other." He lied with another look.

"Oh... ok."

I reached her thigh.

"A little higher."

"Allyson, you're killing me here." I whispered.

"There, you found it. ow!"

"It's ok, just a bruise."

She was bright red. "Thanks..."

We sat a while, could have been an hour, could have been ten minutes, it's hard to tell how much time has passes in this place.

Max came back after a while and we all did the usual hello, hugs, ect.

She had been sent out to see the lab, why, no one knows.

She told us about all the other experiments, half dog people with huge teeth and fur, cat people to. She even saw something she called 'mermaids,' people with tails who were green with gills who could breathe underwater.

Soon after, Nudge came in.

At night, we could tell that much, some erasers came to get us. They brought us into this big room with one glass wall.

Each of us got our own crate to sleep in, how generous.

Mine was right next to Allyson's and Angel's.

The erasers left after checking our locks again, and turned out the lights.

The only light came from the cloudy, dark sky.

After what I guess was about an hour, thunder started rumbling.

A few seconds later, lighting flashed across the window, illumination the room.

Everyone else was asleep, except Allyson and me.

She flinched every time lightning flashed.

"Allyson, are you ok?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry, I thought everyone else was asleep."

"No, I'm up." I reached through the bars to try to take her hand. She was just close enough so that I could touch the bars of her cage.

She slipped her hand into mine. Her hand was so soft, comforting, everything.

Lightning flashed. Her hand gripped mine for a second but relaxed again after a while.

She laughed,"sorry, you don't have to worry about this..."

"About what, your fear of lightning?"

"How did you know?" she asked, shocked.

"It's kind of obvious; you jump every time one flashes."

"Sorry, I'll try to stop; I've been this way for my whole life... I guess being a bird freak didn't help..."

"Here, just a second." I reached out and grabbed the bars of her crate. Then I pulled on it so ours were touching and I could be closer to her.

She turned so I could wrap my arms around her through the bars. "Just don't think about the lightning, I'll stay up with you until it passes if you want."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would! I don't really think I'll sleep so great being in this creep place anyway..."

So many memories...

"What's it like, being back here?" she asked, making me jump out of my thoughts.

"I don't know, I guess scared. And mad, definitely mad. What they did to me, and the flock, and all those countless 'experiments' they tortured, I could just scream."

She stroked my arm comfortingly. "I think I can get what you're saying. What I saw today, what they did to me, I feel the exact same way about them. you scared me, when that eraser hurt your arms, I thought i was going to lose you."

Wow, I had totally forgotten about that, they were just small scratches now. "the only thing I'm worried about is..." I stopped.

"what is it?"

"...are we ever going to get out again? We were lucky the first time, I just don't know if we'll make it out again..."

"Iggy, we _will_ make it out... I promise."

We were silent for a few minutes.

After a while of thinking, I finally realized something, I love her.

I love Allyson. Not just because she's beautiful, and she is beautiful, but because she's always there for me, and I'm always there for her.

"you know what Allyson..."

"hmm?"

"I think I love you."

She turned around to face me, still in my arms.

"you know what Iggy? I think I love you to."

She kissed me through the bars of our cages. And it wasn't like one of the other kisses we've shared, this one was full of passion and feeing.

She put her hands in my hair and kissed me.

And I kissed her back, with as much love as I could put into it.

It just went on, and on, and on.

When it did end, I tried to keep it going, but she just turned her head so I kissed her cheek. "we'll continue later,' she whispered with a smile," right now, let's sleep. We'll need all our energy to escape."

With a quick peck, she turned over again and I shoved my face into her hair, smelling her sweet smell.

The last of the storm passed and I felt Allyson slowly drift off to sleep.

_We _will_ get out Allyson. And when we do, we'll get far away and never have to be scared again._

**Please comment! Thanks for your help everyone!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**I can't believe it, 2 chapters in the same week? I'm on a roll! **_

Max POV:

We woke up the next day in the dog crates, just like I had done for the first few years of my life.

I pulled my hand out of Fang's and silently sat up.

Almost everyone else was still asleep, nudge curled in a ball, Gazzy strewn all over his cage, angel on her back, Dylan was like Nudge, Total was with Angel. Allyson and Iggy's cages were up next to each other, Allyson had her back to me, and Iggy, famously restless, was sitting looking into nothingness.

"hey Max." he said without looking at me, his vision was out like the tide right now.

"hey, sleep well?"

"Surprisingly, yes, at least better than I thought I would."

We were silent for a while.

Slowly I watched everyone wake up.

5 minutes after we all were up, the door opened and in walked Dr. Cox.

"Goooood morning my little mutants!"

"And goooood morning to you Dr. psychopath!" I replied.

He frowned," now I don't want any resistance today, you know what I can do..."

We all glared at him.

He paused for a while... "alright! We will begin by putting you all in a big room, you will be tested. You _will_ cooperate"

A shiver ran through my body, but I made sure to keep it inside.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA{page break!}**_

Allyson POV:

They shuffled us into a room in single file, hands and ankles shackled.

When we got there, I saw it was a large white room all padded with a soft, white sponge-like stuff.

Finally, our guards took off our bonds and left us alone, we all sat down on the semi-soft ground.

"man..., you'd think we were in an asylum or something!" said Gazzy.

"I know.. ok everyone! We're going to get out of here, and fast!"

"Yeah, but how?"

"There's a plan, there's always a plan."

_Yeah right..._

"Ok, first we'll find a window, if there is one in this place... then we'll break out and fly away."

"And what if the windows are indestructible, or have wire in them?" asked Nudge.

"Then we'll find a door, or just bust out a wall!"

"Hey that's a good idea!" I said , "Iggy and Gazzy, do you have any 'secret weapons', besides your 'special' one Gazzy."

Gazzy snickered. "you know..." started Iggy," I might have this on-"

"wait!" exclaimed Angel. She scrunched up her tiny little face in concentration.

_I think they can hear us._ She projected in my mind _I'll open up something so we all can talk to each other, but they can't hear us._

**A.N. ok, to make it easier to type, and easier to read, I'm just going to write the character's name before their sentence, ok!**

Ig- _Alright, what I was saying was that I have this really small one that is pretty destructive, but it'll take me a while to set up, and we have to find a pretty thin wall. If you guys can get me to one, and make sure I have about 5 minutes, it might just work!_

I could hear his voice clear as day in my head.

Ally- _ok, first of all, this is really cool. And second of all, while we were marching did anyone else see the window about 10 yards away from this door? Where there's a window, there's the outdoors. And the wall didn't look too thick._

Nudge- _Yeah! I saw it! It looked about perfect! The window is way too thick to break through of course, but the wall might work! And then if Iggy hooks up his bomb! Have you noticed how bad the security is in all these labs? I once saw a show about this guy who broke into another guy's house who was supposed to have great security, but he got in sooo fast! It worked great until the maid saw him, hey Max, do you think when we get a home of our own, do you think we can have a maid? You know how messy the boys can be! Hey, I saw this realllly cute boy yesterday..._

Gazzy_- Nudge! My brain is bleeding!_

Everyone started agreeing with him and brain-yelling at Nudge to shut up.

Max- _ok, ok, everyone calm down, I know you're all frustrated, and tired, and hungry, and the list could go on, but we've got to focus. The first thing we need to do is find a way to get a goon in here, and maybe find the hidden camera I know is in here. Nudge, if you can hotwire a way for us to see their security cameras, I once saw a guy doing it on a show I watched back at the old house. Iggy, we'll get you and Gazzy out as soon as we can. The rest of you, start ripping your clothes up for something that's like rope, we'll get a goon in here, then tie him up once the camera is gone. We'll get his pass, and Iggy will blow up the wall, then it's off into the wild blue yonder. Everyone ok with that? _No one said anything._ Good, now get to work!_

Iggy crouched down next to me "hey, you ok?"

"yeah... it's just... oh I don't know. I feel like we're dancing on a landmine."

"trust me, it'll work. Max's plans always work... well, most of the time." He kissed me on top of my head, making me feel better already.

I smiled and turned back to my work as he walked off.

Angel looked at me with a confused but knowing look, but then shook her head and looked away again.

Fang, Angel, Dylan, and I started ripping the hems off our clothes and tying them together. Gazzy and Iggy started prepping 'the bomb,' and Max and Nudge were looking for the camera.

Max- _ok everyone, I found it. Once I get rid of this camera, we'll have company pretty soon, everyone ready? _

A chorus of 'yeses' filled my head.

I heard a snap and guess that was the tiny camera being broken.

We pressed ourselves against the wall, ready to ambush anyone who came through the door, 'rope' in hand.

So we waited... and waited. Until finally, we saw the door start to open, cautiously, as if they knew what we were planning.

In stepped one lone scientist.

_That's strange_

Still sticking with the plan, we all launched ourselves at him, so fast he didn't have time to yell, or scream.

Quick as a wink, he was tied up and gagged.

"Ok everyone, let's get started."

Iggy grabbed his bomb and the man's security badge.

He slowly opened the door, looked out, and threw something into the hallway. Then he closed the door _fast_.

A muffled boom was let into our 'room.'

"Simple smoke bomb." He explained.

As he opened the door again, wisps of smoke came in.

He snuck out and we all waited tensely for a minute or so, until he came scrambling in. we all stepped away from the still open door. Seconds ticked by. Suddenly a huge BOOOOOM shook the ground and we all fell to the ground as an enormous fireball shot over our heads.

A flash of pain hit my arm as the fire scorched it slightly.

"What did you pack in that thing?" Max yelled over the sirens.

"Uh... a combination or TNT and C4."

"What! I don't want to know where you got THAT!"

We all hurried out into the confusion. There were guards, erasers and mutants all going in every direction. They didn't even notice us in all the confusion.

We all tried to steer some mutants towards the 'exit' but most of them just stared confused into the smoke.

By the time we got to the hole, there were 4 guards covering it. Nothing a few well placed kicks couldn't handle.

We all burst out of the building, happy when we found out we were a few stories, we were ready to stretch our wings.

Climbing like a rocket, I felt a chill and the hairs on my arms and back of my neck stood up like toy soldiers. Every heard of that feeling that someone was trying to kill you, right NOW? Well if you haven't, that's what it feels like.

I spun around in the air, 200 feet up, only to be shoved out of the way.

Time slowed as I saw Iggy taking my place in the sky, a determined look on his face. A soft pop sounded and I watched helplessly as a small dot grew closer and closer to him, finally hitting as he let out a load cry and fell.

I searched for the shooter was, finally spotting the one and only Dr. Cox aiming at me again.

I tucked in my wings and dove, fast as the bullet he just shot, finally breaking 20 feet from him.

I slammed into him, knocking him into the bleached white linoleum.

"What do you want from me?" I yelled as I wrapped my hands on his neck.

"I...I can't say!"

"Well if you value your head, I suggest you find a way to tell me!" I said, tightening my grip on his neck.

"Error... error. Information, unavailable." His eyes started to change color, brown to red to purple.

_Wth?_

His jaw started falling off and wires poked out of his skin.

_Seriously! Wth!_

I stood up quickly as his whole body started twitching uncontrollably.

"Allyson!"

I saw Max and Fang with Iggy dangling between them. Their flying was awkward and shaky.

"Come on!" yelled Max.

I shot up towards them, easily hitting 150 mph.

"let's go go go!

We started flying, and I figured out soon that we were in the middle of west Texas.

"Ok guys, there should be a small canyon out here, in just a few more miles, we'll hit it." I said after we'd been flying for a while.

I looked over at Iggy, unconscious.

_We've got to get him down fast!_

Finally, the familiar, red, dusty canyon came into view. Pala Duro canyon, the place I had been to so many times for vacation.

We landed in a small cave like area, deep in the canyon.

_Hopefully no one will see us._

There was just enough room for us all to lie down in, plus a little extra.

"ok, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, and Allyson, you guys start looking for the nearest Wall mart or Walgreens and get supplies, bandages, aspirin, clothes, food, you know what we need. Just use the card."

They started filling out.

"Max I can't leave him." the words just poured out of my mouth

"Are you sure? I mean, it might get pretty bad." She looked doubtful

"I want to help, no matter how bad it gets."

A spark of understanding showed in her eyes. "Alright, you can stay, but if you need to, don't hesitate to leave."

_Yes!_

"Trust me, I'll be fine."

We both walked over to Iggy. Fang was crouched down near his leg.

His whole pants leg was covered in red blood.

"How is it?" asked Max.

"Well, it could be worse, but his leg is broken." He turned around, surprised I was there. He looked at Max and they communicated with their eyes silently.

_I hate it when they do that._

"Tell me what to do."

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA page break!**_

I sat with Iggy's head on my leg.

I was basically there for moral support or something. And I ripped up shirts as bandages, splints, and 'soakers.' If you don't get what I mean by that, you don't need to. I had used both Fang, Max, and Iggy's shirts already. Plus part of all our pants.

Fang had started fixing his leg up about 20 minutes ago.

Max was there to help and sometimes to instruct.

Like Max said, it was pretty bad.

About 25 minutes in, he started waking up.

"Holy sh-"

"Iggy!"

"sorry, but what's going on, I feel like a steam roller rolled over me!"

He started raising himself up to look at his leg, but I pushed his head back down. "No, you don't want to look at it."

His bright blue eyes stared into mine.

I smoothed his hair off his sweaty forehead.

Fang did something, causing him to jump and shit his eyes tight.

"yeah...ok... ow... ow, ow!"

I took his hand and squeezed it.

When he squeezed back, my fingers almost popped off.

A small tear trickled past his tightly shut eye lids.

"hey, it's ok..." I smoothed his hair away again.

Iggy POV:

Two letters can describe what I felt right now... O and his friend W.

And I mean OW!

My leg was on fire!

I felt a soft hand on my face again.

Fang did another mistake.

"dude! Fang! Ixnay on the urthay!"

10 minutes passed.

"ok, I'm done. Allyson, hand me those bandages now."

I heard rustling cloth.

Opening my eyes, I saw a bruised, bloody, and slightly burned Allyson above me.

"I need more!"

"I don't have anymore!" exclaimed Allyson.

"Use your shirt!" Fang answered.

Red, Allyson slowly lifted off her shirt and handed it to Fang.

She crossed her arms over her... blue... bra. One arm was bandaged and slightly pinker than the other

"Shouldn't we save this for the second date?"

Snickers filled the cave.

Allyson blushed all the way down to her toned stomach.

"Shut up you, it's not helping."

I found myself staring, what can I say? I'm a teenage boy with hormones.

Noticing me, she placed her little hands over my eyes.

"perv..."

Finally, Fang tied the last not, and I heard a rustling.

"We're going to lay you down over here, try to get comfortable."

_Like that's going to happen..._

**Thank you all for baring with me in the longest one yet! Review please!**


	20. Author's Noteplease read!

**Hey everyone, I'm just saying that I'm stopping this story. I might start it up again, maybe... I've started a new one, and I think I like it better. Check it out if you want! **

**-Lily**


	21. Not the end!

**I do not own Maximum Ride, but I do own Allyson!**** So I know I said I was done with this one, but I left the journal containing my other story at my Dad's house, and I just found these two chapters randomly unfinished on my computer, so I'm posting them. Enjoy!**

Iggy POV:

Finally, the kids came back to us. They seemed surprised at us, all shirtless and practically without pants.

They handed out clothes and bandages so Fang could re-wrapped my leg.

After we ate, we all lay down, they did at least, I was already down. Allyson stayed up to tend the fire and take first watch, no one argued with that.

About an hour after the fire dimmed way down, we both were still up, but she didn't know it. Her back was to me, so I could only see her outline silhouetted by the flickering fire.

Gazzy stood up and shuffled over to the fire.

He sat down by Allyson and rested his head on his knees.

"hey Gazzy, what's up?" she asked.

"can't *yawn* sleep."

"hmm... do you want to just sit up for a while, you can help me with the fire if you want, just no explosions!"

"I guess."

A few minutes passed by.

"You know," started Gazzy, " I used to hate you."

"You did? Well, I can understand that. A new person in the flock would make everything unbalanced."

"Yeah... that and the fact Iggy likes you more than me now..."

"No he doesn't! You two have a special connection. I love to see you two hunched over a table, making new plans and all."

"But we don't do it as often as we used to."

"Sometimes, change is good, and you'll understand about this once you get a little older."

She ruffled his hair and he leaned up against her.

"You know... I used to be jealous of you Gazzy."

"really?"

"Yeah, you and Iggy would do everything together! I like fire to by the way... I wanted to help you guys."

"You always can, if ya really want to!"

"Thank you Gazzy!"

A few more minutes passed.

"Hey Allyson? Do you think...maybe... could you sing to me? Max does it sometimes if I can't sleep."

_Really? _

"Really?"

_That's some info I'll put up for the future!_

"I didn't really think of Max as a singer."

"She only does it every once in a while..."

"Wow... that's ... weird."

"So will you? Please?"

_Don't look at him!_

"Goodness Gazzy! Puppy dog eyes? Ok, I'll do it... but I've got to warn you, I can't sing very well!"

...

"Ok, I got one, my mom used to sing this to me when I couldn't sleep well.

Dodo, l'enfant do,  
L'enfant dormira bien vite  
Dodo, l'enfant do  
L'enfant dormira bientôt.

Une poule blanche  
Est là dans la grange.  
Qui va faire un petit coco*  
Pour l'enfant qui va fair' dodo.

Dodo, l'enfant do,  
L'enfant dormira bien vite  
Dodo, l'enfant do  
L'enfant dormira bientôt.

Tout le monde est sage  
Dans le voisinage  
Il est l'heure d'aller dormir  
Le sommeil va bientôt venir."

It was a short song, but after repeating it a few times, it did its job, Gazzy was out like a light. And I think it was in French, which is pretty cool.

Allyson really wasn't a really bad singer; she wasn't great, but not bad. A few notes were missed, but she had great tone.

She covered him with a blanket and got back to her fire and watch.

A few more minutes passed.

"I didn't know you could sing." I said, making her jump

"Didn't know you were up! You should be asleep."

"I'm what they call 'restless.'"

She crawled over towards me.

"Do you need anything? Nudge and the others brought back some aspirin."

"I'll be fine."

"you sure?" she sat propped up on one arm, looking very concerned. She's cute when she's worried. Her eyebrows get all scrunched up.

"since when did you speak French?"

"oh.. yeah, about that... there's a lot of things about me you don't know."

That kind of disturbed me.

How much of her do I not know?

Sensing my discomfort, she placed a hand on my chest and rubbed slow, calming circles. It wasn't suggestive, just friendly and extremely calming.

I felt my eyes slowly closing as I became even more drowsy.

It stopped all of a sudden and I cracked an eye open. She looked a little distressed.

"what's wrong?"

She looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes that melted my heart all over again.

"it's just... why did you take that bullet?" I could see this had been bugging her for a while.

"well, there's a few reasons for that..."I touched her face and she leaned into my hand, closing those heart melting eyes.

"For one, I am replaceable. You are not."

A small tear leaked from behind her eyes and she leaned down to rest her head on me and wrap her arm around my chest.

"You are not replaceable to me!"

"And second, you are my love. Whereas you may have other loves, you are the best I've got, and the best I'll ever have." She looked up to me, inches away from my face. "I will not ever stop loving or caring for you. I am yours, now, and forever. I will never leave you."

She looked at me for a second and then leaned in, only an inch away. I could feel her breath on mine.

"why did you do it? you're so stupid, why did you do it?"

Her lips pressed against mine in a very tear-salted kiss.

"I love you," she began and smiles, "but you're still an idiot."

She got up after another quick peck and went back to her fire.

_I will never understand that girl..._

**Oh, I love the two of them3 Iggy will never learn **** comment please!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yeah, so this one is kind of awkward, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! I don't own Max Ride**

Iggy POV:

"I'm bored..." said Allyson... again.

We were camped on a secluded cliff in the Palo Duro canyon, somewhere in west Texas. It was about 109 degrees outside now. Max and the flock went out to find food in the nearest town a few (a few miles in west Texas= about 100, we're seriously in the middle of nowhere) Allyson had volunteered to keep me company.

"You could go for a fly." I suggested.

"Yeah, but you can't, not with that broken leg of yours... and I don't want to leave you alone."

"Aww! So sweet! You won't go anywhere without me!"

She elbowed me, but also gave me a quick peck.

"Ok... I have a game, I saw some kids playing it at the visitor center." I said after think it over.

"Please... anything!" she stretched and sat up.

"It's called the awkward game... you touch each other anywhere you want, but not on the actually...parts. You have to hold it for at least 30 seconds. The one who chickens out first, looses."

"Alright, but you are SO going to lose!"

I scooted over closer to her, wincing as my leg hit a rock.

"ok, I start..." I placed my hand on her upper thigh. She was wearing shorts; it was H-O-T-hot outside. _Her skin is reeeeeelly soft... ok, ok focus! _

Her skin paled slightly. Then she put on a stony expression, staring at my hand.

I held it there for a few seconds, and then removed it. "Ok your turn."

"um... ok..." she took her hand and put it on my chest.

"This isn't very hard!" I complained...

"Fine then" she smirked, straddled me, and lifted my shirt up and over my head. Then (as I was blushing) she placed one hand low on my stomach and the other on my chest, and stared at me. Her blue eyes showed lots of emotion, it was hard to tell what kind though.

"What, no kiss?" I asked.

"Nope!"

_It sure is hot in here..._

After a while, she removed her hands, got off me, and sat down again. "Your turn!"

I placed my hand just below the button on her pants slightly pressing down experimentally, my hand barely made the limit of "not actually touching each other in the REALLY awkward places."

She squirmed and turned a bit red and whimpered slightly... VERY slightly, even I could barely hear it.

I held it there, and then moved it away, _..win._

On her turn, she put her hand right on my hip, rubbing slow circles on it. I think my breath hitched then, I can't really remember.

"I am _so_ going to beat you!" she said.

We repeated this several times, each time getting closer and more intense.

Once, I slipped my hand under the sleeve of her shirt, not going any farther than her lower shoulder though. She turned a little pinker.

I was getting very uncomfortable in this cave.

Another time, she laid her head down right near my belt buckle on my bare skin, leaned her neck against me, and hummed, really, really hard. I swear I could feel the vibrations all throughout my body.

After about 10 rounds, I put my hand on her inner thigh, pressing hard and rubbing. She jumped and grabbed my leg, non-broken one.

_Ok, it is burning up in here, and I don't think it was only because it was 109 degrees outside._

When it was her turn, she looked at me, looked outside, and said "screw this."

She wrapped her arms around me and the next thing I knew, she was on top of me, hands in my hair, lips on mine.

We were TOTALLY making out. My sweet, innocent Allyson is a great kisser if she's in the mood I soon figured out.

"hmmm, I love you Iggy." She practically moaned.

"I love you too Allyson."

It just kept going on, and on, and on... all we needed was some cheesy love music playing in the background.

After a while, I flipped her under me, sucking in a breath as my splinted leg scraped into the dust. She wrapped her legs around my torso, hands still in my hair.

"You have an 8 pack by the way." She added in randomly as her hands felt my stomach.

Occasionally we had to stop for a few second breather, or to shift around in the fine dirt. Unconscious noises escaped both our lips, but that only seemed to turn up the heat even more.

Allyson POV:

_Iggy is an AMAZING kisser! _

The heat was killing me, but at the same time, it felt kind of... good.

Basically, my mind was gone right about then, the only thing in my head was fuzz... really warm, really good feeling fuzz.

Mostly my thoughts were- ...

Right now, he was kissing my neck as I took a few breaths.

Max and the rest of the flock didn't seem to be coming back anytime soon, so we just kept going... and going... and going...

The sun started to set but we didn't care.

After what had to be at least 20-30 minutes of pure making out... "Would you two get a room?" asked Fang.

The whole flock was looking at us with... well disgusted looks.

I jumped, well, I tried to, but Iggy was on top of me (not crushing me, his knees were holding his lower half up, and he had his elbows on either side of my head) so it didn't work. _Since when did they get here?_"Oh!... hi everyone... we were just ... um..."

"Since when were you guys... You know... together?" asked Nudge. She entwined her fingers, miming together.

"it's been a few months." Said Iggy casually, stroking my arm and neck.

I shivered and rolled out from under him.

He pouted for a second, and then turned himself so that he was leaning against the wall again, clutching his leg... _man I wish that was my hand... snap out of it!_ . He looked totally unfazed, and hot, and ... _yummm. Ok, get your head in the game Ally!_

Angel looked at Iggy, totally grossed out,"ok, that's just nasty... do you have to think like that while I'm here?"

_I am sooo red_

"Well, I did just have the most beautiful girl in the world _under_ me,' he turned to look at me, but not really look at me, his vision had blacked out, I could tell ," and we were making out... and if you guys hadn't interrupted us..."

"Alright, alright!" interrupted Max," we get it! Just... here, Nudge, Gazzy, Ange, you start the food." They started unwrapping piles of food, potatoes, pork, _oh man...pig heaven_! "Allyson, you come with me, Iggy, you go with Fang."

_Uh oh..._

She whispered something to Fang then dragged me over to a corner of the cave. Fang knelt down to Iggy's level, seeing he can't walk.

"Allyson," she said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I'm not really good at things like this, so bare with me, but what were you two doing? All I saw was Iggy shirtless and you practically without clothes on lying on top of each other, making out, and let me tell you, you guys were REALLY making out!"

"No... no, we were only kissing," she gave me a look," ok, so we were making out, but I wouldn't let it go ANY further, trust me! I enjoy my pureness! And it's hot outside! Have a shirt and shorts on! If you don't call that clothes, then what is?"

"Ok ok, no need to get defensive! You've just got to be careful, alright? Iggy's a nice guy, but he can do some things that you may not want him to do, do you get it?"

"Alright, I know, and it did get a little out of hand, I won't let it get that intense again... but I've seen you and Fang doing that same!"

She smirked and nudged me over towards the others.

I sat down with them around the fire Gazzy made.

"So what're we making guys?" I asked

"I don't know," said Nudge.

"well... we can wrap up this pork in the bacon, put some salt on it, and wrap it up in tin foil with the potatoes and carrots... or we could just roast the pork over the fire and wrap them up in the tortillas with baked potatoes and bacon, with carrots on the side, or..."

"Ok, ok, we all know you're the campfire cooking queen, we'll use the first one."

We started up dinner...

Iggy POV:

"ok... so basically, she's a nice girl, don't let your emotions carry you away. Don't, you know... un-purify her..." fang said

"Dude, I wasn't going to go _that_ far, ok? I was joking. Besides, you and Max make out all the time anyway..."

"whatever," he said," you need to get some dust off you."

"Where is it?"

"All over you... just like Allyson!"

I aimed a kick at his voice, but he dodged it and walked away, snickering.

"I'll bring you some food once it's done."

...

Allyson shook me awake.

I guess I dozed off...

"Here, I brought you some food."

I looked at the mass of potatoes and meat. "What is it?"

I looked up at her, glad my vision had come back so I could actually see her.

She looked at me shyly.

"I don't know what to call it, just something I made up."

It was pretty good, whatever it was. The potatoes were lightly seasoned and it was all warm and I didn't have to make it, which is a big plus.

"How long till you're good to go?"

"Oh, about 2 more days I think." I replied around a lump of pork.

"That's good..."

"..."

"..."

"anything you want to talk about?"

"Not really..."

She got up and walked to the edge of the cave. Then she crouched down and flung herself into the air, gaining distance and height fast.

I watched her swooping and swirling until I slowly drifted off to sleep...

**So it's not one of my best, but oh well! I figured I might as well post it. comments please!**


End file.
